A connection device comprises a first pipe, also known as a female pipe, which comprises a receptacle at one of its ends, and a second pipe, also known as a male pipe, which comprises at one of its ends a head which is configured to be accommodated in the receptacle of the female pipe of the first pipe. In operation, the axes of the pipes are aligned.
For the continuation of the description, the longitudinal direction corresponds to a direction parallel to a longitudinal axis of the female pipe.
The receptacle has a diameter which is larger than the inner diameter of the remainder of the female pipe.
The head has an outer diameter which is larger than the outer diameter of the male pipe. The outer diameter of the head is very slightly smaller than the diameter of the receptacle.
The connection device comprises a groove which extends around the entire circumference of the outer surface of the head, and an annular seal which is accommodated in this groove.
In order to ensure the sealing function, the annular seal is compressed between the groove in the head of the male pipe and the wall of the receptacle of the female pipe.
According to a particular feature, the outer surface of the head has a slightly frusto-conical form upstream and/or downstream from the groove. Thus, the head has a form which is approximately spherical, with an area of contact with the receptacle at the annular seal. According to this configuration, the head can pivot relative to the receptacle, around an axis of rotation which is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the female pipe.
According to another particular feature, in operation this connection device permits movement according to the longitudinal direction between the pipes.
According to one application, a male pipe with a head at each of its ends is interposed between two female pipes. According to one assembly mode, the female pipes are secured and connected on a structure, whereas the male pipe is free to be displaced according to the longitudinal direction. For each connection device, the length of the head and that of the receptacle are determined such that the ducts do not work loose after assembly.
In operation, sealing problems can arise if the seal is damaged, in particular if the seal is twisted.